


Uncertain times

by RenlyGenesis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: All characters - Freeform, Cardverse, F/M, Fairies, Human Names, USUK - Freeform, friend betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenlyGenesis/pseuds/RenlyGenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a normal middle-upper class girl from the spades country finds out shes the new royalty? and to add a spin all the old royalty was killed mysteriously before her. Will she be able to team up with the other two royals and stop this hidden enemy before it's too late?</p><p>This work has been abandoned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Started

"Emily...." I hear my name come from down the hall where my younger brother Matthew stands. He looks at me expectantly like he said something. "Huh" I say like an illiterate moron. " hey sis you feeling okay?" He asks drawing closer to me " uh, ya I feel fine I just kind of zoned out. But hey I'm the one whose supposed to worry not you!" I say punching him in the shoulder lightly. I look at him he looks like crap, I bet he hasn't been sleeping well lately, just like me. As of late me and my brother have been getting these vivid dreams, but that is a story for another time.  
"You need something from me?" He looks at me under his lashes, "yep, we need to leave for the palace," he chuckles as I give him a confused glance "you forgot didn't you? Remember all the eights need to go to the castle today".  
For those who are confused. There are three royals the King, the Queen, and the Jack each have their own specific duties to preform as the rulers of the country. The king is in charge of diplomacy they make the kingdom look good and deal with the army. The queen deals with the people and with the special forces used to protect and aid in wars. The jack is the financial dude he also deals with treaties. There is also such a thing as a Joker but that's off the current subject. Though they have their specific duties they have to work together to create a good working country. Also they can be any gender. And those who are not the three royals are split into groups marked by numbers from 2-10, the higher the better. The problem is that all our royals had died in a mysterious attack on the castle.  
So that's why me and my brother were trekking up to the palace. The Keepers are the aces never quite royalty but also in the service of the whole kingdom. The keepers are the ones that know where the next royalty is. They had announced that this time around the royalty would consist of two eights and a ten.   
"Emily?.." Matthew said hesitantly, my brothers a bit of a quiet studious type while I'm the opposite. "alright let's go and get this over with!" I say with a special smile, a smile it save for my brother. With that I turn and walk back down the hall me and my brother were talking in.  
"Dad!" I yell as loud as i can, I hear a responding grunt in the study. My dad is a scientist for the Castle he makes all the new devices and stuff that the higher numbers use. As such he never really paid attention to his tan athletic little girl, my brother was his prided child. As i entered the room I saw that he wasn't alone my Uncle Jason was with him. My uncle Jason is the coolest he's a 10 because he's a decorated war hero and an awesome General to boot he's the one that trained me while my brother was in the house reading with my dad. "hey dudes were heading to the castle with the other eights" my dad looks up and frowns at my use of the word "dudes", but at least he's learned not to saying anything! Apparently I was worth a moment to reply "Alright, but be back soon you have lessons to complete young lady!" I look at him and roll my eyes as he starts working again but my uncle does see and tries not to laugh. "I'll go with them, see ya later Jacob" my uncle rises when my dad nods in acknowledgment.  
We finally meet my brother out on the porch. he looks up and with that we make our quiet ascent to the Palace grounds. "Emily!!!!!!!!" oh crap the one person i didn't want to see the one and only 10 my age that will talk to me, unfortunately. "what the hell do you want Allistar?" I say with an edge to my voice. "oh sweet cakes I'm just making sure my future wife didn't forget about me," he smiles swopping in to give me a kiss, denied! I quickly side step letting him face plant the gravel walkway. he looks up at me fury dancing in his eyes while spitting out chunks of dirt and rock. I look down one more time then without a word continue towards the castle. Screw the Scottish accented bastard.  
Unlike before my family has decided to now start talking. "That was so funny!" my uncle says while laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. My brother looks at me and says simply "though that was so awesome he will get you back." he looks at me closer, "remember the time last summer when you called you a pig and he put an actual pig in your room, well just be careful sis". i look at him and bust out laughing "oh i know he will but that was waaaay to funny to pass up!" I say while giggles erupted from my chest. As I'm finally able to see without mirthful tears clouding my vision I notice that we are about to cross the castles' drawbridge.  
We grow silent as I see the other young eights being led into the castle by imposing men in armor. Matthew shrinks into my side taking my hand, he doesn't like being around all these people and those men make him nervous. I glance up at him, being 16 i'm done growing and i kinda got stuck at 5'2" while my brother is about 5'7", and then i decide to speak. i talk loud enough for the people near us to hear "Come on people we are not going to a funeral, lighten up!" they look at me and actually start to quietly talk, at least it's something. i look up as my uncle clasps me on the shoulder gesturing that he's heading to the military Barracks, i nod and he walks off leaving us to our fate inside the castle.  
As we draw closer to the doors I notice the intricate carvings in the black mahogany wood, it really is beautifully made. We are lead into the castle by one of the lesser imposing men, thankfully because i wasn't sure how Matthew would react when close to one. The interior was just as beautiful as the doors, though the castle did have an eerie feel of sorrow over it. It was decorated with the typical colors of our kingdom blue with accented silver. i imagined this place when happiness was in the air and decided that one day I would see it like that one day.  
Almost immediately after entering the castle i was caught up in my surroundings. so when the young man turned the corner the only thing i saw was a flash of emerald eyes before i fell on my ass.


	2. A very eventful meeting

Seriously! Even the ceiling is pretty! Oh, yeah I should get up I just ran into someone. when I looked up my brother was offering me a hand, a hand I gladly took. I could see that the scary looking guard had already helped the other guy up. "hey" i said at the same time as he said "oh,". I look at him seeing whether or not he would speak, I guess not. "Hey, dude I'm so sorry for running into you, you okay" I look at him closely.   
He's a serious hottie. I already had noticed his intriguing Emerald gaze but as I looked I noticed the seriousness and intelligence spoken in those eyes. His blonde hair such a light shade of gold nearly platinum, and a matching set of huge eyebrows on his face. though the eyebrows did distract, he had a stubborn jaw with high cheekbone. Overall this guy was really attractive though his physique was more similar to Mattie's a Broad shouldered thin guy, so the studious type.   
"Umm, yeah i'm fine are you?" he said his voice about a tenor not too low not too high. "Yep, i'm fine it's gonna take a bigger fall than that to do anything!" i said with a smile. A smile that wasn't returned, the only look I got was a very confused glance. He looked like he was going to respond but it was that exact moment that my least favorite person rounded that dreaded corner.   
"Arthur, just the guy I was looking for!" the new comer looked at the group, finally unfortunately seeing me. "Emily! Nice to see you in a better setting" Allistar told me trying to settle his arm on my shoulders, which I easily evaded. Only to have my wrist pulled until i was hugging him, shit. "Allistar, let me go!" my voice came out quivering with anger. "Please let go of my sister, Allistar" Matthew said trying to be tough for my sake. It was at that moment when he relaxed that i moved grabbing his arm and flipping him on the ground and placing my shoe steadily on the base of his throat. "Thanks Mattie but I can deal with this worm," then with my comments aimed solely on Allistar i told him "oh, Allie isn't being sent into the dirt once in one day enough for you? guess not, and if you put worms in my room I will get even plus some!" i punctuated this point with pushing him away from me with my boot.  
"Darlin' one day this game will not be so fun and you will the one on the losing end" was all I got for reply before he left. "Coward! you can't even tell me a threat to my face! Dick!" I yelled having enough of Allistar for the day.   
With that i turn back to my enthralled crowd the boy from before, Arthur, stepped forward. "I'd apologize for my brother and tell you he'd never do it again but even I know that to be a lie" he said with a very apologetic look on his face. "Hey, at least I can protect another less capable girl from being his target," i told him while the guard started to shuffle around, growing impatient. Arthur must have noticed too "it was nice to meet you but I have somewhere to be, and I wish you luck with my uncontrollable brother, good day" and with that the interesting boy, Arthur, left.  
"Please come with me" said the guard almost pleadingly. I looked at my brother as we started to move, he had a slight grin at least one of us had enjoyed the show with Allistar. The guard quickly led us into the room it seemed that we were the last eights, that meant that we were late. Though we were late we weren't too late the dude speaking was telling everyone to stand in two lines. Me and Mattie had to go to the line on the other side of the big room because people were too lazy to move. With that the speaker who I had since realized was the head keeper motioned the other keepers to move at specific intervals along the lines.   
When they were all in their places they each took out an amulet out of their long cloaks. I looked around I didn't recognize many people and those i did recognize didn't look at me. Me and my brother had moved to the capital of the Hearts kingdom when we were young with our family because of my uncle and had only been back in my birth country Spades for a couple of years. With those thoughts I saw people start to leave. Finally! we were done and could head home! It wasn't until I saw all the Keepers start to surround us that I realized how wrong we were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you reading my work I've been working lot on this story but production will slow down until next weekend. Hope you can stand it! In the next chapter I hope to introduce some more characters and get to a more awesome part of the story! i don't own hetalia even though i really wish i did thought the story is mine. Please Review!


	3. Revaltions

The head Keeper, Antonio as he told us, gestured for us to follow him into an anteroom. This room was not small but for the thirty keepers in the room it was... cozy. "Please wait here we have some questions for you both," he said while backing out "if you could give him a moment of your time we will try not to waste your time" he said already out the door. Well shit I wanted to ask him some questions myself. "What the hell is going on here?" i ask the nearest keeper, he looked wary, good. "Miss please calm down we cannot answer your questions yet but if you answer ours we will be able to sooner" said one of the keepers stepping forward, he had the airs of a leader maybe the second in command. Well i'm not giving up that easily!  
"I understand that you're doing your job but i'm not answering your questions until I get some answers too!" I look at him willing steel into my eyes. I may not look it but i'm smart my brain is putting together the pieces and the image I'm starting to see is tearing apart my perfectly acceptable life, and if they were gonna tear apart my life I wasn't going to make it easy. "Okay i'll make you a deal I give you an answer if you give me one too," i said with a nod of my head. The "leader dude", as ive come to think of him, look me over closely then nods. "Alright but there are some things we are honor bound not to tell you only Master Antonio can do that," I nod my head his terms are acceptable and I didn't expect any better.  
"Okay I'll start what's your name?" I say starting simple, don't want to scare him off yet. he laughs and says "my name is Yao" it makes sense he's an older man than me, about 30, he looks like he could be of Western decent too. "Well then what are you names, I'm assuming you two know each other you've been close to each other all evening and have only talked to each other," I look over at Matthew, he's sitting next to me on a Lounge chair he looks a lot less uncomfortable now that some of the keepers left, he nods at me giving me permission to speak for him. "My name is Emily Jones and this is my younger brother Matthew Williams," Yao nods thoughtfully already preparing another question. "What are those things you were holding while in the bigger room?" he pulls his out. "These are called time amulets they allow the keepers to be tied to their charges, mostly the Royals but also others and each other," I nod he was being vague but whatev's. "Alright why do you and your brother not share the same last name?" with that i turn to Mattie "you want me to tell him or do you want to?" Matthew looks at me then away and when his eyes return to me his eyes are determined "you do it please, you know how much I hate talking about it" he says with a watery smile.  
"Ok, then listen closely because you will only hear this story once neither of us like to talk about it." i look at my brother before I start my last check before I start, he nods and i start my story. "Before we were born my father was married to a beautiful, kind, and soft woman but this woman was very sickly. She loved her husband very much and wanted to see him happy, one thing that she thought would make him happy was a child, though because of her health she didn't think she could have a child. So with that she asked her best friend Karen to give her husband the thing she didn't think she could, a baby. After months of this arrangement his wife, Candice, found to her joy that she had been wrong, she was pregnant. Unfortunately the deed had already been done and Karen not less than a week later came to them with the news that she also was pregnant. Many months passed and Candace had been looking and feeling better when the day came, the baby was coming. When they arrived at the mid wives they found themselves not alone the best friend Karen was there too. After several hours of Labor Karen had a little girl named Emily Jones. Twelve minutes later Candace had a little boy by the name of Matthew Jones. Emily was born on July 4th at 11:49pm while Matthew Jones was born on July 5th at 12:01am. For several sweet hours they were all happy until tragedy struck. Candace Jones passed away from unforeseen complications in child birth, my dad said she died with a smile on her face holding her son. My mother, Karen, married our father a year later and raised us both as good as she knew how. When we were about eight my mother, Karen, passed away from scarlet fever. It was at that time that my dad and uncle told us about Matthews mother being different and how she had died. Matthew and I talked for days and were a serious as eights year olds could be until we came up with a solution to honor his mother. We had decided that Matthew would change his last name to his mother's maiden name. So Matthew Williams was born, and I would have changed my name too but my uncle convinced me that my name would change when I was older anyway so it would be no use. Though our Father ranted for a week about our decision he eventually conceded and we got it legally changed. I believe that was the answer to your question." I said with an annoying grin. I turn to my brother to find him silently crying, and I pulled him into my side hugging him as tight as I could I may put out a brave front it was really painful to me too."Yes it does answer my question and thank you for telling it little one." apparently he didn't catch my glare but my brother needed me more than my pride.  
While trying to calm my brother I was thinking of another question, one that could force them to show their cards. "Why are we waiting so long?" he sighed, apparently smarter than I thought. "As long as we deem to keep you" I give him a glare tinged smile. I don' t like being beat at my game, but a game is a game "Alright your turn."  
"How old are you?" he asked cautious of my probing. "Sixteen" I said demonstrating my point with my hands. It was at this point that Mattie spoke up "Why are all these questions necessary?" well then, I just got schooled by the wallflower  
on subtlety. I almost laughed Yao actually looked uncomfortable for a minute there. "Well we noticed something different about you two and thought it prudent to follow up" with that my brother turned to me with a smirk and a wink, I really wanted to tell him that smug didn't fit him but that would be a lie. Apparently he shouldn't have been that smug "Well it's been nice talking to you but I think it would best if we ended this game now I don't feel like being schooled by two teenagers," Yao illustrated this with a wink. DAMN.  
It didn't really matter much anyway because at that moment Antonio walked into the room with three boys following. the first was the boy from the hall earlier Arthur, the second could be his twin if it weren't the fact that he was younger and his eyes were light blue, and the third a very smug looking redheaded Allistar. I had never noticed that Allistar had emerald eyes like his brother. "Well then I hope everyone has been playing nice while I was getting the boys," he pointed that question straight at me "Hey what did I do we were only playing a little game!" I told him with the sweetest and most innocent smile I could conjure. Think Angels mixed with kittens and Chocolate. Though to discredit me both Matthew and Allistar cracked up at that.  
"However much that may be the case the others in the room don't believe you Emily," Anthony told me with a wicked twinkle. "Hey! How do you know my name?" i said with an affronted look. "I'd be surprised if everyone in the world didn't know your name with how much your uncle talks about his star pupil" of course he knew my uncle.  
"Hey! Your not supposed to tell her that! I'm supposed to be the strict and disapproving uncle that forces harder and harder every time," that time almost the whole room erupted in laughter as my Uncle Jason walks in, a blush dusting his clean features. "If your the strict uncle then i'm a perfect angel to Allistar." with that my brother untangled himself from my arms. I had totally forgotten i was hugging my brother.  
"So dudes are you gonna tell us why we're in this room or can I please got get some food a hot dog sounds great." though i got a chuckle the room quickly turned serious and the boys quickly sat on chairs surrounding with the youngest on Arthur's lap, and Antonio and Yao facing us. My uncle came and sat on my right while Mattie was on the left.  
With no further ado Antonio started to explain "As you know the former Royalty has passed away and it is the job of the keepers to find and aid the royalty in their jobs and protect them to the best of our abilities. Well that brings us to you Allistar apparently you are a Keeper through and through when we did our evaluations we must have missed you. Welcome to the Keepers Allistar!" with that Allistar blushed and nodded in response, "then let us move on to the next group, though the keepers aren't the only group to help the Royals and so that brings us to the youngest Peter. The Jokers are a very small group of individuals not topping ten at any given a time typically members are chosen by inherent magic in the blood. Their magic works differently than a typical mages working on energy drawn by chaos explaining why the Jokers are usually depicted creating mischief. Peter, one of the other Jokers will be here shortly to collect you for your training. Jokers typically have abilities with life, death, and prophecy so they invaluable to the life of the people. congratulations Peter!" with that one of the Keepers took Allistar and Peter out of the room. Hard to believe that little boy was so powerful.  
With that pause he turned to look at the three remaining. It was then that I finally realized what this meant.. "No way! you've got to be kidding me!" I knew without looking at him that my brother had come to the same realization I had. "That's just not possible, I mean maybe Emily but me i'd rather read a good book than anything!" Matthew said the most irritated I had seen him in years. The others stayed silent, typical. "It's easy to forget you two are siblings until something like that happens, and I'm you're uncle." he said with an apologetic grin.  
"Emily Matthew I'm glad that you figured it out before I had to say something, and though you've been quiet thus far Arthur I can see the truth in your eyes as well. Yes, you are the new Royalty for the Spades kingdom. Care to guess which position you each have?" I thought for a moment all I knew of the Royals and it made sense. "Mattie's the Jack he's really smart and knows when and what to say, I'm the Queen my social skills make it a good fit as my uncle says" I bump his shoulder " I can make a rock agree with me and do what I say, and that would leave Arthur as the King though I don't know you very well i'm sure it's a good fit," Arthur looked at me and spoke for the first time "I agree with Emily and if what her Uncle said is correct we've both been raised with battle training making us suited to the army. My only question is how you knew." I thought it through. "Wait! it's the Time Amulet things like Yao told me they give you a link to the royalty so you used those to determine who we were!" even my brother looked surprised that I had figured that out. "You guys do realize that I'm not stupid! Whatever, can we go eat now that the hard part is over." i said sulking quietly. "Yes, You are correct the amulets allow us to link with the royals and as such you have your own so it will be even easier in the future to find you if there is trouble, and yes we can convene until further notice I know this is a lot to take in. Tomorrow we will start to move you all in to your new quarters along with your family members." and with that me and my brother walk back down that same road feeing a whole country heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so those who've liked my work and those who've been reading I really appreciate it. In the next chapter i hope to talk about the ins and outs of their new jobs and a few more characters will be introduced. I hope that you enjoy it and hope you understand that i will not write every night like i've been. Please Review!!!!! Oh and I do not own hetalia though that would be sweet thought this awesome story is mine. Thanks.


	4. I beat a boy

I woke up to a light shake of the bed. My brother was sitting on the edge looking like he was going to wake me, but didn't want to. "Hiya, whats up dude?" I think I scared him, he jumped pretty high, hahaha. "Oh..... your awake, some people are here to move our stuff up to the castle," he said giving me a sidelong glance "and if I didn't wake you Allistar threatened to do it, I didn't think you'd appreciate that. Though," he started looking amused "it would be entertaining for everyone else." I look at him shocked Matthew usually didn't share personal opinions unless asked. My brother was acting weird. "Thanks for waking me up Mat, what time is it?" looking outside I thought it to be about 10:30 but looks can be deceiving. "It's about 1" oh, shit I need to get up! "Okay thanks I'm gonna get dressed I'll meet ya down stairs." As Mattie left, closing the door behind him, I moved to the mirror.   
I didn't look any different. I had the same super curly dark gold hair that loved to stick up. The same Sapphire Blue eyes hidden by thick blue glasses. There was nothing different about my figure way curvy almost too much though you can tell I'm fit tell that to my but. My nose was just as button like as usual, unfortunately. Grabbing some clothes and some rubber bands I headed into the bathroom. Quickly braiding my hair as tight as I could and throwing on the clothes I had, and doing the normal morning routine. I soon was finished and flouncing down the stairs to the main floor to join out guests.  
The sight that greeted me was so odd I couldn't gather it in one glance. My brother was stretched out on the floor with Allistar leaning over him talking into his ear. Then there was three big burly men on the side of the room. My eyes took in Arthur last, he was leaning against the wall on the side of the pair looking like he was about to cry from laughter. Finally I had seen enough.  
"Oi, Allistar what the hell are you doing on top of my brother like that?!" hearing my voice the entire room seemed to jump. Matthew crawled from beneath Allistar and walked to stand next to me. "Oh, you know trying to Sodomize the brother to get to the girl," I nearly jumped at him when my brother spoke up "fuck off, Allistar quit pushing her buttons" I swear my jaw literally fell to the floor at that, twice in one day my brother had acted weird. "He was showing me a defensive move, he said that now that i'm royalty I need to at least know the basics to protect my life," woah, if anyone was going to train my brother it would be me. "Did Matthew ask you to show him this?" I asked on edge. "No, but I thought it prudent sweetheart," I walk right up to him, in his private space so I can whisper in ear this: "Don't touch my brother If he needs to be trained I will train him myself or have my uncle do it for me, and never call me sweetheart." my eyes meet his a challenge. "or what?" he quietly whispers "Or I will show you what a fight looks like," the threat prevalent in my voice. "Now," I say stepping back with one last look "how about we get this show on the road!". As I turn to leave I feel my arm grabbed in a way that flipped me onto my back.  
"Darlin' if your going to make threats make sure you can come through," at that I give a giddy smile, blood lust pumping through out my veins. "Alright, if thats how its gonna be." I say this as I get up and lead him to my practice area.  
My practice area is a clearing in the back of our land. It is not very enclosed, when I train the village kids like to come and watch. So when I saw my brother leading Arthur to a space above the clearing. Allistar stood facing each other eying each other. I analyzed him, he was a lot bigger than me so any hit he got in would hurt a lot so I needed to be smarter and faster. He also was obviously skilled the way he analyzed me told me that he was accessing my weaknesses as well. This was going to be a lot of fun.  
In sync we finished our analysis and started to circle each other. "What too afraid to make the first move darlin'" tossing taunts the glory of fighting! "No waiting to see if you have any balls I mean you were the one that wanted to do this!" my motto ringing through my head. Only listen to the taunt enough to answer back don't let emotions get involved and keep watch for a tense in his muscles. "Oh yeah trying to get me to make the first move, I'm not stupid!" oh well, fine then I'll move first. As i circled him one last time I took a wrong step making it look like i was falling then as he went to strike me while I was "weak" I slid in between his legs smacking the back of his head hard enough to knock him off balance. then I went on the offense jabbing and blocking like I was taught from birth. That is until he hit my leg, and I tumbled down. Hissing in pain I skip back and up. He didn't break anything but it was sprained. Allistar took that moment to start his offense though using more brute strength in his movements, he was trying to overwhelm me. As he came in for a punch i grabbed his wrist flipping him effectively but I had apparently used that one too many times because on his way down he kicked my legs out from under me. shit. As we both stood the circling started again we were analyzing each other.   
Allistar could see that he had hurt my ankle and that was when I knew. He looked battered but nothing that wasn't surface, but I had a sprained ankle. Suddenly I started to show a distinct limp hissing in pain, he took that as a true weakness. I was unsurprised when he started to attack my left leg, he was trying to hurt it enough that I dropped. I saw his tactic coming a mile away and I knew that at this pace I wouldn't last much longer. So I used the tactic against him, if he thought I was as good as beaten I would make it look that way. he acted rash because he thought I was too hurt to be a threat I punched him in the face sending him careening over into the dirt. At that point my leg hurt bad and I dropped to the ground. When Allistar went to attack i spun him onto the ground. Though i got punched in the face and felt my lip split and start to bleed, it was worth it because as quick as quick as could be i had one hand gripping his hand in an awkward position and the other at his neck.  
"Submit," I told him. "Never," was his defiant answer but I had him where I wanted him holding his hand down I pushed harder on his throat taking his oxygen slowly. finally he nodded "submit?" he gave me an uncertain look and I applied pressure to his hand hurting it "Yes! I submit stop already!" I released him and glanced down at him slowly getting up off him. When he made no move to attack I held my hand out to help him up, bracing myself for if he pulled me down. Instead he took my hand and let me lift him up. As I looked at him I saw a new respect for me in his eyes "Damn darlin' if i'd known you could fight like that I would have never challenged you! Now I'm sure I'm gonna marry you one day!" he told me with a cheeky grin. "Bi-polar bastard! you should have known that I wouldn't threaten you without a reason to believe in myself!" with that I walked over to the crowd that had gathered, hiding all the limp. "Hey! you faked me out your foot isn't hurt at all," he accused. "Oh yeah it is, but one time my uncle forced me to train with a broken leg and on a different occasion fight with a broken arm this," I say while gesturing to my ankle "is child's play comparatively. With that I walk the rest of the way to the crowd, blood dripping from my broken lip onto my white shirt.   
"Okay, the shows over you can go now!" I tell the neighborhood kids most of them grinning from ear to ear especially one little girl. "Emily! You just beat that guy in a fight! Wow my big brother said that wasn't possible!" i look down at her. "Well Sicily know you know for sure that Lovino isn't right about everything," and with that the little girl ran away giggling the whole way. "Emily, your hurt!" said my brother running over with our "patch up" kit. He brought out the alcohol and drenched a rag, with it he started to gently clean my lip wound and another long cut across my forearm making me hiss in pain. After that he made me sit while he wrapped my ankle and placed an ointment on it to keep it from swelling. When Dr. Matthew was done, as I jokingly called him, he let me up and started working on Allistar.  
While Mattie patched me up Arthur had come to stand next to me. Seeing that I wasn't standing he sat next to me. "Your fighting skills are great I've never seen my brother beaten, that will be a huge blow to his pride," and with that Arthur burst into a light throaty laugh one that invited others to join, and how could I refuse he had a point In my mind I could see Allistar working out his only thought that he would eventually beat me and therefore be a "man" again. Soon me and Arthur are sitting side by side laughing like idiots. "oh well how sweet" said Allistar with a sneer toward his brother, is that jealousy I sense. "yep it is," I reply with a knowing smirk.  
"Well now that we've wasted all this time were going to be late moving all this stuff up to the castle," said my ever practical brother. "Okay fine lets get moving!" I said and grabbed the hand Arthur offered helping me up. oh well gotta get to work.  
For the next few hours we work in silence packing up the house surprisingly quickly. When my Uncle came to help Matthew told him about the fight, in extreme detail, much to Allistars embarrassment. Earning me some kudos from my uncle for a "fight well fought, and against someone a lot bigger than you!" as he said. Not long after that i found Allistar in my underwear drawer, pervert. We were soon done and with the help of the men who came with the boys loaded up the cart.   
My Uncle had told me that my father wasn't going to move up to the castle and to only take the things in out rooms, so that made things a lot easier.....sigh. Or was I just lying to myself. I mean I care about my father and he cares about his work. I don't even know why I'm surprised that he chose to stay at the house for good. Either way I pushed it from my mind and instead looked to the future, a future that was fast approaching. A future that no matter father, brother, or admirer would soon come to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this chapter Rambles a bit I was trying to illustrate that emily is actually kick ass. please leave a review and thanks for reading hope you like it! i don't own hetalia though that would be cool, though the story is mine.


	5. Everything is new

We pulled into the castle pretty quickly only to be quickly ushered out of the carriage by Antonio and Yao and into our new separate royal rooms. My room happened to be stuck in between Arthurs, on the left, and Matthew, on the right. With a moment of peace I took a moment to look back on the events of the last few days.   
It started out simply but it was no longer simple. That day we went up to the castle was the end of my simple loving little life that I had lead. Though of course I had my problems before they never involved the needs of a whole country and getting the others royals to like me. Oh hell I didn't even think about that before everything I do from now on could cost innocent people their lives. My people their lives, how foreign that sounded.   
Thats how Matt found me a blubbering mess sitting on a new bed in a new room in the new castle that now I lived in. "Whoa, where did my strong, beautiful, and independent sister who beat up Allistar go?" He asked sitting next to me and pulling me into his arms. " Nowhere dummy she's right here!" i squeezed my brother tighter in response but started wiping away the tears. "I thought the heroine never cried?" he asked me smiling. "What tears?" I asked feigning bafflement. "Good girl" with that I pull out of his arms and pat him on the head. "Never!" I tell him while the adjoining door to Arthurs room opens.   
"Never what?" Arthur asks walking in. "A good girl!" I tell him shoving my brother into the bed. "That I don't doubt, but we must be going," Arthur opens the door to the hallway. "Going where?" asks Matt, "We apparently need to go through the coronation details with a fined tooth comb." Arthur tells us with a shudder, one that I somewhat reciprocate, " Wait does that mean I can have a party?!" I ask getting very animated. Having a party in this very big castle would be a blast! "Oh no here she goes," my brother says with an overdramatic sigh. "Hey! I'm not that bad" I saying acting offended but really I'm planning the best party ever in my head. "Yes she is," matt says behind his had to Arthur. Though I heard him I choose to ignore it, and good timing because we had just entered the grandest room I had ever seen before. The room was Circular and all the walls were really mirrors the ceiling and intersecting mural of blue and purple to look like the night time sky and the floor made up of what looked like big and little clocks all touching and even so the floor had no holes or divots,it was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Best thing all the clocks matched my little one, that I now wore around my neck wherever I went. "This is the greater ballroom where our coronation will be held" Arthur told us gesturing around. I just ignored him and continued planning with only one question.   
"Do those huge chandeliers lower?" I ask with a very hopeful expression. "What sort of a question is that?" asks Arthur blubbering, "One of the grandest sort" I put simply no longer paying attention to the person I had dubbed as boring. Since he wasn't going to answer my question I went to look for an operation panel. I found one! This would suit my purposes perfectly.   
My day thus far had been good until the idiot had to come into it. With my party nearly planned in my head Allistar walked in. "Oi, whats going on in here?" he said sidling up beside me, "honestly I have no clue she doing whatever the hell she wants," Arthur says growing increasingly flustered. I laugh "lighten up Artie it'll be perfect!" What he didn't have to know was that I wasn't referring to my so-called lack of self control but rather to my party. "You three have lots and lots of shit to do, I should know I had to just help sorting it into three piles for you three to sign and go over then you all have to go to fittings for two hours then finally dinner," he told us, this was not going to be fun. " Well then I'll see you at dinner have fun suckers" Allistar told us ruffling his brothers hair and walking out.   
"I Fucking hate that idiot," I told the other two huffing and puffing, "Hey! I have years of seniority dealing with him and By the way it'll never get any easier." Arthur told us nearly shaking in dislike "And if it does he morphs it again until it bugs you again." "Well then you have a very tough couple of years coming up for you three since Allistar is your personal Keeper and Assistant Arthur," Yao said quietly from where he had magically appeared from. "You've got to be kidding me," Arthur said "No each royal gets a personal Keeper who is the opposite of their personality and beliefs from you so that way you can make well educated decisions in the respect to the other side of the argument. That is the exact reason why I am Emily's keeper is because I am the conservative voice to her extreme plans," Yao told us quiet calmly. After a moment of letting that sink in "Hey, I'm not that bad!" I told him "No," He replied "You are neither good nor bad i'm just the other spectrum." He told me once again calmly. "And now you all have duties to see to, so follow me," and we did like the little ducklings we were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long to be posted. Let me just say end of term is a bitch. If you guys have any questions with human names and how they pertain to the hetalia world or you want a good list of hetalia names go onto my list its a good list if I do say myself. Please Comment i really would appreciate it. ooh and this is an in between chapter in the next chapter we will finally have the coronation and maybe the beginning of some romance. We might also have an invasion from a very familiar face or four. Hope you enjoyed see ya later. I don't own... you already know this so from now on ill skip this.


End file.
